


Exercise in Stamina

by HeroFizzer



Category: Senran Kagura
Genre: Bondage, F/M, POV Second Person, big boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: You've noticed that Miyabi is very into the foreplay, but before you can even get your dick in her she's already worn out. Her friends hint that it's due to her shinobi training, which makes it hard to have that same stamina for any other activity. Luckily, you have methods of teaching her to stay alert for the funt times. (Commissioned)
Kudos: 8





	Exercise in Stamina

“Hey, what brings you here?”

You had been looking down at your cell phone for the last few minutes, waiting by one of the light posts outside of Hebijo Academy, waiting for your girlfriend Miyabi to arrive. She was always speaking constantly about having some activities to do at school, so you figured it was best to meet with her once the school grounds were officially closed.

“I thought I'd pick you up,” you explained, “nothing wrong with that, right?”

“Well, no, but-”

“Miyabi! Didn't you promise we were going to meet for dinner?” You noticed four other students coming up from behind, one being a girl with glasses, a purple haired gal carrying around a teddy bear that matched her hair color, and a blonde wearing a dog collar while being lectured by a brown haired girl about her lewd behavior.

You could definitely see that Miyabi kept quite the cast of characters around her person, even if that was because they were the very best in their shinobi skills.

“Everyone,” Miyabi said as she addressed her peers, “this is my boyfriend.”

There was quite an audible gasp coming from the group, as if they had no idea you two were even dating. Considering she was so willing to share her life as a shinobi with you, it was somewhat perplexing she never told her teammates about you.

“Miyabi, with a boyfriend? Who would have ever thought?” Imu asked, laughing despite her white haired friend's cheeks turning red.

“I-It's nice to meet you...” Murasaki said, holding her stuffed bear close to her. “Why don't you say hello to the nice man, Bebeby?” The girl placed her plushie in front of her face, confusing you. She seemed shy for sure, but for a girl her age, you had to question if this was a coping mechanism or-

“Well, aren't you a handsome slab of meat!” came a voice from the bear, though you could have sworn it was Murasaki performing an act of ventriloquism. “You're not looking to deflower our leader, are you?”

“Sorry, what...?”

“Murasaki!” Miyabi called her out. “Put the bear down and teach it some manners, why don't you. That's no way for him to speak to my boyfriend!”

As your white haired girlfriend chastised the shy girl, you couldn't help but notice something poking away That would be the blonde one, who had a playful smile on her face as she sniffed away at your legs. That prompted the last member of the team to tug back on the collar, pulling her away from you.

“Honestly, Ryona,” Ryobi mumbled, “it's a wonder our parents didn't let you get home-schooled with this behavior!”

“Baaawww, what's the matter with getting a scent?” Ryona whined, almost dog-like in the sounds she made. “He does smell very musky, though! I wonder what he could have been doing before he came here!”

“None of your business...” Ryobi growled.

All the while, you noticed Miyabi holding her face in her hand, a sure sign that she was willing to be anywhere but here, where her teammates were embarrassing the ever loving crap out of her. “Uh, well, it's been nice to meet you all...” you said with a nervous laugh, looking at your phone for the time. “But Miyabi and I should be going. We should get better acquainted soon.”

“I'll say we should,” Imu said, “it would be nice to get to know more about what you and Miyabi get up to in your spare time.”

“Drive,” Miyabi said, already in the passenger's seat. You got into the car next, driving away as she continued to stare ahead, with little being said by your white haired girlfriend.

“...you okay?” you asked her.

“I'll be fine,” Miyabi sighed, “it's just been a very long day. I think...I still have some energy to spare, however.”

“Pent up frustration?”

She nodded. “When you're around the sisters as much as I am, they tend to get on your nerves. As does the schizophrenic girl and her penchant to hide her true feelings behind the guise of a teddy bear.”

“...how do you get along with such a group?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Miyabi said, “but I'd like to just get lost in you for the rest of the afternoon.”

As you pulled up to your apartment, you felt your lips curl in. This wasn't your intention for the afternoon, but you were almost thankful that the Hebijo team were as obnoxious to Miyabi as they were.

##

Once you were inside, Miyabi pinned you against the wall, showing her penchant hunger to fulfill this sexual appetite. She stood on her toes to push her lips into yours, humming inside your mouth as she ran her hands under your shirt. She was eager to get it on with you, and that of course made you all the more excited. That was evident when you pulled her in for a longer kiss, as she felt your cock pushing against her thigh.

Pulling back, Miyabi was all too eager to get you aroused, not even waiting until you reached the bedroom to pull your pants off. As she studied your shaft, you kicked the pants off your ankles while she tugged away on your member. You weren't at a full erection just yet, but you knew she was capable of getting you hard pretty fast.

Case in point, she was eager to get your crown within her lips after using her tongue to guide it inside her mouth. From there she bobbed her head rather rapidly, and you could see for yourself how she was capable of moving on the battlefield. As her tongue flicked around your cock from all sides, you could feel the intense eagerness she had been dying to show off. There was excitement in her otherwise deadly gaze, looking up at you as her lips were locked on the base. She did look a little odd as she bobbed her head back while they remained so far down your dick, but you supposed it would make sense from this angle.

Miyabi popped her lips off the cock when you were at a full erection, undoing her top to reveal her large breasts to you. She used them to rub her saliva into the shaft, looking up at you as you exhaled loudly from the tight squeeze it brought. It was especially nice to watch how her tits pushed in as the white haired shinobi held them together, all for the sake of smoothing out your cock.

Your cock was primed for action, and you helped Miyabi over to your couch for more fun. After helping Miyabi out of the rest of her uniform and panties, you had her stand in front of you on the seat. With your face meeting her pelvis, you pulled her in close by grabbing her ass, burying your face in her muff. She shivered at how your tongue played around with her clit, exhaling loudly through her clenched teeth.

She tensed up after you pushed your tongue between her folds, placing her hands on your head. She was breathing heavier, oddly enough, taking such a quick period of time to get to such a point. This wasn't the first time you two had been going at it, but it always seemed to be the same with Miyabi; she was always running low on energy while you two were in the middle of your foreplay, and she would squirt shortly after. But today, you were certain you could get things to go far enough between you.

Unfortunately, Miyabi showed that she was on the verge again, wanting you to help her get off. She bucked her hips against your face a few times, with your mouth getting wet by the fluids that had been leaking out throughout. It wasn't long after that you were hit with a hard stream of her clear vaginal fluids, getting your shirt sopping wet while your face was hit with the sexual shower. The white haired shinobi growled as she rubbed away at her clit, letting the long squirting orgasm go on just a little longer.

When she completed her climax, Miyabi's knees locked up, causing her to quake until she landed on your lap. Your cock was just rubbing against her groin as she rested her sweaty forehead on your sopping shoulder. She showed signs of exhaustion after that, and you could feel it with how warm her body was as you hugged her.

“So...are you ready for more, or...?”

“May...maybe I should take a break...” Miyabi sighed, rolling off your body. You groaned silently to yourself, frustrated that it happened yet again. You heard her brag about having stamina on the battlefield with plenty of energy to spare...but here she was giving up after just one orgasm. It was frustrating, especially since today it was her idea.

“Can I at least cum on you?” you asked, standing in front of her.

“Go right ahead.” she insisted. She stared at you with glassy eyes while you tugged on your member, aiming the crown for her chest. It felt like such a waste of a cum since you barely even got it inside her pussy, but it was still a good sight for you when you came on Miyabi's tits, coating them in your cream.

Still, this was getting ridiculous, especially since Miyabi was aware of it. Sadly, she couldn't quite explain what the problem was, as she was clearly still full of energy once school and her activities were finished.

You were going to have to figure out a way to combat that sexual weariness, but how to do so was going to be a problem...

##

“Anyway, how's your sex life?”

You spat out your water, once again waiting for Miyabi to get out of school. Ryobi smacked her sister in the back of the head, which barely seemed to faze her as you saw her gremlin-like smile still on her lips.

“Goddammit, Ryona, you can't just ask someone about stuff like that! And at least ask Miyabi about it if that's what you're gonna do!”

“Awww, but I like getting into people's sex lives, sister!” Ryona whined.

As you finally recovered from choking on your water, you had a thought. Perhaps the people that could actually help you out with your predicament were the ones that knew Miyabi best. “...Actually, maybe you two can help me out here...” You explained your situation to the siblings, with Ryona especially giggling gleefully over this bit of trivia regarding your girlfriend.

“Heeheehee, who would have known that all it takes to wear Miyabi down is a little pussy petting?” Ryona teased.

“Stop that!” Ryobi barked, smacking her sister's rear while causing her to exhale a sexual sigh. “Anyway, it seems like the problem is that while Miyabi is trained to hold so much energy in shinobi combat, it's a far different story regarding everything else in her life.”

“Is that so?”

Ryona nodded her head cheerfully. “Yup, yup, yup! It's why I'm always so cheerful either on or off the battlefield. I get my sister pissed with me and she whips me and chains me and-”

“Enough!” Ryobi shouted. “Look, if you really want to get Miyabi up for more action, you're going to have to deny her rest. Just allowing her to slack off is going to cause her to get FAR too relaxed. You’ll likely need to show her that when you want to actually get it on with her, she's going to have to take 'no' for an answer.”

“That doesn't sound right...” you said aloud. And yet, you had some things that could possibly help train her into being more sexually eager.

“What doesn't sound right?” Miyabi asked, approaching the three of you.

“Oh, we were just talking to your boyfriend about-” Before Ryona could spill the beans, Ryobi held her jaw shut to avoid any further surprises.

“Nothing! We were just shooting the shit is all!” lied Ryobi. “Just go to your boyfriend's and talk or something!”

Miyabi cocked her head to the side in confusion. Regardless, she shrugged her shoulders and hopped into the car with you. “All right, if you guys insist.” You didn't even argue with her, as you may as well just try to put their advice into practice. And you did have some items that could come into play from a previous relationship. Hopefully, you won't have to explain to her why you have them...

##

After you undressed with your girlfriend, you led Miyabi to your bedroom, laying back on your bed. Almost in an unspoken understanding, the white haired shinobi leader crawled on top of you, positioning herself so that her face met with your groin, as did your face meet with hers. She brought her lips onto the tip, sucking hard on everything going down to your glans.

Grabbing one of your pillows, you place it under your head so you don't have to work your neck too hard to lick her out. You managed to push through her folds, hearing a deep groan from Miyabi as her lips were locked around your shaft. One hand was holding onto her ass, spreading it to the side so you could keep it open for the best access.

As you continued to eat Miyabi out, she stroked away at your cock as she tugged at it up to her lips, with the space between her thumb and pointer finger getting moistened by her saliva. It helped in smoothing your skin out, hopefully enough that you could slip it inside her pussy with ease. That was assuming she would go along with your plans and didn't feel exhausted herself...

Within minutes, he could hear Miyabi's voice rising in tone, muffled only by your cock. She was getting to that point already, even rocking her body back and forth atop you as she bucked her ass into your face. Her fluids stuck around your mouth, with strands of the substance stuck between you and her folds. You could see they were leaking out much more profusely, a sure sign that she was going to burst.

Unfortunately, you didn't have time to escape and avoid pushing her over the edge, as Miyabi did just that for herself. Her body tensed up as her teeth nibbled down on your cock, growling as she sprayed your face yet again with her fluids. Your face and the bed sheets were hit with the liquids, though by now you had come to expect such a thing from the shinobi leader.

“Okay, okay, wait, I think I'm done...” Miyabi panted, slurping up her saliva as she broke the bridge between herself and your shaft.

It wasn't too much different from last time; one squirt from Miyabi and she was finished. It didn't help that she laid atop you, with your cock still throbbing in her hands, smoothing even more of the drool that she left on it following her climax. There seemed to be hopes of getting you ready to slip inside her pussy, but as you heard her heavy breathing, you knew she was going to tire herself out too soon for that.

With that in mind, you rolled Miyabi off of you, much to her confusion. She stared at you as you went to your closet, opening it up to rummage inside.

“What are you doing?” Miyabi asked. “I thought you wanted to have more fun...”

“I do,” you said aloud, “but I can't keep doing this if you're going to get tired out just from the foreplay.”

“It's...exhausting work, being pleased while giving pleasure,” Miyabi said, though it sounded like quite the excuse to you.

“Then we need to work you into shape,” you said, pulling a riding crop out from your closet. You slapped the leather tip into your palm staring mischievously at your white haired girlfriend. It's not certain why, but you imagine if her hair wasn't already that pale a color, it would have been after seeing the instrument. “No more relaxing, Miyabi. It's time we actually get you energized for more sexual fun.”

Miyabi gulped loudly, her eyes widening just enough to show her concerns. But as she replied, “Yes, sir,” it was clear that she was done with this cycle of quick ejaculations and never getting to the good stuff.

She rolled onto her hands and knees, waiting for you to return to the bed. Getting on your knees behind her, you used the crop to slap into her ass, causing her to yelp. The shinobi leader was quick to shut her mouth and suck on her lower lips, trying to show no signs of harm from the crop. And yet you knew there was a difference between the damage she took in combat compared to this, as a light slap from a crop was going to be different from the cuts she may get from those battles with the other schools.

Even though you were ready to stick it inside Miyabi, you wanted to test out how effective the crop would be on her loins first. You brushed the leather tip against the folds, gliding it upwards to hear her shiver as her body acted just as shaky. You could see the leftover drops of lubrication sticking to the device, laughing as you saw just how sticky it was. There was going to be quite a bit of fun with the shinobi leader so long as she kept herself awake.

"How do you feel?" You asked as you slapped away at her folds, causing the fluid to splash about.

"It's good…" seethe Miyabi, curling her chin into her chest.

"Does it arouse you?"

"God does it ever…" she whispered, only to shriek as you pat the crop harder against her taint.

"I couldn't hear you: Does it arouse you?"

"Yes! Yes, it does!" Miyabi cried out, her eyes shut as she made her confession aloud. "It feels so good on my pussy! It arouses me so much! I…I need your cock in me now! Please, slide it in…"

Resting her chin on the bed, Miyabi raised her ass up in response. She pulled her cheeks apart, giving you access to her now dripping pussy. You smiled at that, though you continued to hold the crop in your hand. Anytime she showed signs of climax, you felt it necessary to train her to last longer.

With that plan in mind, you poked at her cunt with your crown, hearing her grunt as she anticipated you stretching her out for your use. It was the first time for the shinobi leader, and you were hoping that it would be the best time for her as well.

Your cock slipped through the folds, and immediately Miyabi tensed up, with the canal being pushed outwards thanks to your girth. You may not have seen it, but you had to imagine the thousand yard stare in her eyes as it happened. She had never been punctured by anything other than your tongue, so to have something with your thickness was already too much to handle. You pushed onwards, knowing that her slicked up canal was going to help you out in its deep travel.

Once the tip reached against the cervix, you gave it an extra push just to see Miyabi's response, hearing her growl as her back arched down towards the bed. With everything in place, you began to buck away at the shinobi backside, pulling her hips back into you while gripping the crop tightly. You thought about how her breasts swung in the air with every thrust, how beautiful her mounds must look from this position. Hopefully, you would see them bouncing about later.

All it took before Miyabi's key change took place was almost a minute, showing signs that she was going to release if you kept pounding her pussy. You pulled out of her, hearing a gasp as she lifted her head up. She noticed how empty she felt as a result, and looked back at you with pleading eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Miyabi asked, sounding as if she had been harmed by you. "Stick it back in! I need to cu-Hhhhaaaagh!" Her irises shrunk in as you slapped the crop onto her ass cheek, causing her skin to swell heavily from the impact.

"No," you answered bluntly, "not until you learn that you don't need to cum at the first signs of a climax. Even I don't do that."

"But I need it…"

"I wonder if that's your problem," you contemplated aloud, "that you're so used to letting out that energy so quickly on the battlefield you feel a need to release it during sex in equal time."

"It's possible…" Miyabi said. "But I suppose I can try to keep up with you…"

As you left her pussy sensitive from the inner massage, pushing it against the folds caused her to wince. It was clear you weren't going to get her to calm down from that high, insisting you leave her on the edge. With that in mind, you dragged the crop up her spine, watching as it bumped over the ridges of her vertebrae. With her jaw open, Miyabi inhaled and exhaled deeply, as if to relax her mind. The massage of the device was working well for her mind, now you just needed to make sure she didn't reach that point so quickly again.

Your crown pushed the folds again, with Miyabi grunting from the penetration. The member at least slipped through with ease this time around, making it easier to pump against her body. With the tip spiking against the cervix, Miyabi was groaning adamantly, though you could tell she was trying to hold it back this time around.

As her vaginal canal squeezed down on your dick, you paused for a moment as you felt the tightness brought in on you. There was a thought crossing your mind that it was a defensive mechanism, trying to keep you from pounding her into an orgasm.

That wasn't going to harm you in any way.

All it did was make you rear back, bucking harder into Miyabi's ass with a slower rhythm. This brought a harsher impact with every jut, keeping an eye on the shinobi's body language to see how she reacted.

When her hands dug into your bed sheets, you could see you were doing your job well. The sounds she made after every thrust was like music to your ears, making sure she didn't raise her voice for a long while. She had to learn how to control her energy or face the consequences.

She did at least last much longer than the minute it took for her to get louder, a good five minutes since that incident. You at least figured it was worth it to reward her a little, though not by making her cum.

A few more pumps inside her pussy and you were hitting your peak, giving another sharp spike to Miyabi's cervix before growling. Squeezing her hips tightly, you dumped your load inside the shinobi leader, hearing her wail in response. There was no climax, at least not one you were aware of, but it certainly sounded like she was responding to the first time her pussy was being filled with jizz.

Miyabi let go of her breath, with her curvy body loosening up. She fell flat on the bed, with her face uncomfortably buried by the sheets. Her snatch oozed with your jizz, making a small puddle just before letting out a pocket of air that caused the folds to vibrate. It was certainly a new one for you, to have a girl queef like that…

"Did…did you make me cum?" Miyabi asked with a weakened voice.

"You tell me," you said, clapping the crop down in her cunt. Your fluids stuck to the leather tip, amused by how well it stuck from there to her folds. "But I have a feeling you didn't quite get there yet."

"Shit…"

"Are you exhausted already?!" You cackled, tapping your palm down over the swelling cheek to startle the shinobi. "Come on, you still need to cum, after all!"

"R-right, I know I do…"

Thinking the crop wasn't doing it for her anymore, you decide to try something else instead. Going back to your closet, you pulled out a pair of clamps with a small thin chain between them. As Miyabi rolled onto her back, tits sagging off to the sides, she took one look and gulped, immediately covering her nipples back up.

Then you slapped the crop on her jugs to warn her, causing her to move her hands off her orbs. You had to show you were serious about this. Otherwise, she was never going to keep up with you.

"That looks like it might hurt…" Miyabi said.

"It could be worse," you shrugged, "I have another pair with a chain leading down to your groin."

Not at all fond of the escalation implied, Miyabi rested her hands on her sides, twitching as she refrained from covering up again. The clamps came down on her nipples, your eyes locked on hers as she stared at the ceiling. Sucking on her lip, the shinobi leader kept her gaze on you as the devices clamped down, squeezing into her nubs as you could see a look of internal screaming coming from her mind.

Grabbing hold of Miyabi's legs, you shifted her over to the side of the bed so you could plow her from there. Your cock was already hard, throbbing at the thought of mating with the white haired shinobi yet again, and you pushed it against the folds once more. By now she was used to such playful penetration, barely showing a response when you slipped it in. It may have helped that your cum lubricated her canal, though it felt no different from the second time you did so.

“God that feels good...” Miyabi said under her breath, looking up at you. “Just, maybe you can keep going like that and not...hnnnnn...” She winced again as you pulled on the chain, bringing her breasts off her chest and raising them high up. Her legs were shaking in your grasp, even seeing her toes curl up in response. You also imagine her lower stomach had an odd tingling sensation due to the pinching nature, as her hands were quick to massage away at that area. She flicked away at her clit, as if eager to have that orgasm.

“No no,” you said, reaching out for that crop, “don't make me bring that back.”

Worried you might use it on her breasts or something, Miyabi did her best to obey, letting her hands drop back to her side. She seemed to have a look in your direction, almost daring you to use it. You held off, waiting for the right moment to bring it back to play, as she showed she was willing to play along.

You continued to ride into her body, watching on as the breasts hung in the air as you held onto the chain. It was especially a test to just how durable it was, as well as show off the tightness of the clamps. They held their ground well, not even dragging themselves off the nipples. They were a good investment, to be sure, but you knew that after previous experiences with other girls.

Miyabi did make a smart move, lifting her upper torso off the bed to watch you plow her pussy, resting her elbows in order to do so. She was breathing heavily, staring at how you plowed into her crotch while you pumped your own seed out of her snatch. She looked as though she was struggling to go on, shifting her body about while you jut into her. You laughed, thinking of yet another way to keep her from exhaustion while, at the same time, humiliating her.

You held the chain up to her, insisting that she bite down on it. There was obvious hesitation from Miyabi, shying her gaze away. But even she knew that if she didn't take that, you were likely to make it worse for her in some fashion. Craning her neck out, the shinobi leader clenched her teeth down, groaning as you pushed her head back to see how far she could go with pulling her breasts back.

Even as you did that, she showed she could barely handle the pull on her nipples, but she kept her teeth down on the chain regardless. You were still vehement in pounding against her vagina, though it was getting closer to Miyabi's orgasm, and there was so little you could do to hold her back.

“C-Come on, don't you want me to cum?” Miyabi asked while the chain was in her teeth, panting in rhythm with your thrusts. “You...you can't possibly be able to last this long, can you? Especially after you already came...”

You had to laugh, aware of your own past sexual experiences. “You have no idea...” Reaching for the crop, Miyabi showed concern over where you were going to use it next, holding back her arms for any cover. She seemed used to this now, accepting that you were doing this just right.

Even though she prepared herself, Miyabi still didn't expect you to smack the underside of her breasts, even though it was out in plain sight thanks to her teeth holding the chain up. While you couldn't imagine how this was working on her nipples, she likely wasn't going as far as you could.

When you were done slapping her tits, Miyabi began to rock away atop the bed, pushing herself into your crotch while trying to match your speed and rhythm. You could finally see it in her eyes, that passion and fire you saw when it came to discussing her shinobi training and battles. She growled as she grinded her teeth against the chain as if hoping that would lead to her shattering the small chain. It never works, but you weren't expecting her to pull it off anyway.

She finally let the chain fall from her mouth, pushing it out with her tongue. Her breasts smacked down onto her chest, though she tensed up as the swelling portion of her breast landed, all thanks to your crop. “Yeah, you're doing good...” Miyabi growled, keeping her eyes locked on yours. “I think I'm ready to cum now...”

“Not just y-” Before you could finish your sentence, Miyabi wrapped her legs around your waist, giving a stern look your way. It was a rather surprising sight, at least after going several minutes of exhaustion. Perhaps she really did need to find her focus for the activity...

“No,” Miyabi said flatly. “You're going to make me cum, no more excuses!” Miyabi then pulled you in by pressing her feet against your ass, huffing as she took on the workload. “I've been able to go for as long as I could letting myself go on the edge, but I. Need. That. Release!”

You had to admit, now that she was taking the charge, it was certainly a different feeling, as you had no idea how hard she was going to make you plow against her internally. Your crown continued to spike into her cervix, but it seemed even she didn't know when enough was enough. As she tried to get you inside her womb. You would probably lose your mind if that were to happen, but try as she might, the white haired shinobi wasn't going to get you to fully budge past her canal.

“Is that all you've got? You were doing so well with things before, weren't you?” Miyabi then took the nipple clamps off, exhaling hard as they were freed from the pinching, though looked a bit more erect than before. She then managed to shift her weight so that she could reach out for your chest, bringing the clamps down on your own nubs. You tensed up as they pinched down, your teeth clenching together. Miyabi had a laugh, seeing how you responded to having it dished back your way.

“How does that feel? Too rough?” Miyabi laughed with a furrowed brow. “I'd think you had this done to you before. You might want to consider yourself lucky that your dick is still in my pussy. I could have likely pushed it down on your-GRRRRH!”

Quivering, Miyabi's eyes rolled back as her fluids splashed from her snatch, spraying down your crotch and cock as it dripped to the floor. Her feet pushed hard into your ass, holding you in place while you pressed against the roof of her cunt, which tightened up again. It strained on your cock enough that you had little choice but to let loose inside her even as she continued to squirt.

Your seed splashed against the cervix, filling her canal up all the same as it had before. With some of your jizz still inside, it was enough to cause it to ooze out, mixing onto your bed sheets and the floor. To add insult to injury, your girlfriend was holding onto the chain between the nipple clamps, causing you to quiver as well, especially after you had just finished your climax.

Letting go of your body, Miyabi scooted back from you to let your cock pop out of her snatch, laying on her back. She finally showed signs of exhaustion, worn down by the first climax caused as a result of your cock. You weren't sure if there was a difference between cumming by your tongue and your genitals, but all the same, it was just a nice change of pace that she was actually capable of lasting as long as she did.

You stumbled before landing next to her, sitting on the edge of your bed as your cock deflated. You looked on as your cum oozed from her slit, making you aware that you were going to have to clean things up a little later on.

“So,” Miyabi said after a long sigh, “that's the kind of shit the sisters go through, huh?”

“I guess...” you replied, rubbing the back of your head. “I don't know your friends all THAT well, so...”

“Just talking out loud,” Miyabi said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead, followed by the underside of her breasts. She shook as she went over the swelled up point, but that only lasted so long. “But now that I know you're into this kind of stuff, I might just ask Ryona if she has anything else I could borrow for a good time.”

You laughed nervously. “Aheh...yeah, you'd have to actually get past the point of exhaustion to get to that point.”

“Well, you've been training me pretty hard.”

“Yeah, but...just after one session?”

Humming, Miyabi tapped her finger against her chin while tweaking away at one of her sore nipples. “Well, now that I know just how aggressive sex can get, especially with the right tools in place? I think I might be able to keep up again.” She then proceeded to roll onto her chest, her breasts squished against the bed where your cum stained the side. She then proceeded to stuff all of your deflated shaft in her mouth, using her tongue to clean off the fluids that remained on it.

While that sounded good, at the same time you thought about the fact that you may have made a monster out of Miyabi. Then again, with her status as a shinobi, that might have been expected of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to follow for more content and community, as well as updates on my content, be sure to visit me here:  
> https://discord.gg/UEYU52  
> And here: https://twitter.com/HeroicFizzer


End file.
